


A venture down South

by GendryGetsPegged



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I can make your ass clap, The ass eating that was promised, basically I make poor life choices and yall get to read it, smutty mcnutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GendryGetsPegged/pseuds/GendryGetsPegged
Summary: Alba, a common chambermaid uncovers more than she's bargained for....





	A venture down South

Alba found Lord Gendry to be one of the nicest lords bar his uncle she had the honour of serving in the Stormlands. He has offered pleasantries on occasion taking interest in how her husband and babe were and always sought the interest of the small folks above his own.

His father, King Robert visited once a large man who’d known a life of luxury and enjoyed its contents. He’d grabbed her arse without as much a look to her eyes asking if her plums were as nice as her arse. His brother Renly a man who never sought out her touch profusely apologised and kindly asked a stable boy, Lucian, to keep an eye on her for him. She found over time Lucian to be a rarity of a man soft-spoken and kind Renly happily encouraged their marriage. Now they have a son named Ren an ode to the man who brought them together. When the murmurs came of one of Robert’s bastards taking over Storms End her heart sinks worry creeping back to the day she’d met his father.

“Maybe he’s a nice lad. Hunstun the baker’s boy is sweet as can be but his father Dougal is a sad excuse of a man with rock up his arse”.Lucian held her in his arms that night speaking soft words hoping each had a truth to them. It could be a better world now perhaps.

The first time she met Gendry Baratheon she hears him huffing twiddling with the various cutlery set out in front of him the onion knight beside him talking through each purpose. Despite being Robert’s son Alba couldn’t help but compare him to the likes of his uncle. The black shaven hair, light stubble and dark blue eyes brought her backs to years prior when Renly always offered a smile to her. Lord Gendry must have felt her eyes on him because he quickly turns his eyes to hers.

“Our head cook is making rabbit stew milord would you care for some?”.He looks unsettled and agitated like his clothes are too tight and the walls were drawing him in.

“He’d love some eh lad we’ll get you started on spoons first it’s easy to get the hang of reading is a whole other story your brain will feel like it’s been hit with a hammer”.Lord Gendry quietly nods offering a smile to her. Over time she found he wasn’t his father’s son and he wasn’t as outgoing as Renly he was a quiet and strong-minded man. She found he spent most his time when not learning in the forge there were rumours he’d always sharpen a rapier with a wolfs helm.

 

 

Fifteen moons later the rapier finds it’s owner Arya of Winterfell. Alba had heard many stories of Arya Stark at ten and eight she looked death in the face and saved the fate of all kingdoms with a dagger. She boarded a ship after escaping slaughter from King’s Landing and finished all the maps bringing many items unknown to Westeros and untold possibility to those who wanted to venture to new places. When her name was mentioned over the moons in passing by the Master of Ships she noted a change in the way Lord Gendry breathed as if he was holding something inside.

She hadn’t met the Princess in question but her husband had as he burped their son he looked at her and said “She’s an odd one that girl stomped right over to me and told me all the entryways people could sneak into. Caught her later looking into the guard flattened six of them when they called her a small titted cunt”.

“I’m sure Lord Gendry will hate that sort of company”

“On the contary, he beamed the brightest smile I’d seen him make showed her around the grounds caught him trying to pretty himself up when she wasn’t looking”.

The first time she sees Arya Stark she’s throwing corn at Milords’ head the surrounding folk at the dinner table look at the exchange weary expecting war to unfold to be met with a chuckle. The bringer of dawn ends the night wearing part of the stew Godric had prepared on her jerkin and the inside of Milord’s pants find the contents of a pie trailing through the legs. She hadn’t seen such happiness on his face since he arrived at the castle so Arya Stark can have her at her exposal.

One night as she went to collect her lords garments for washing she comes across an image she hadn’t quite expected.Lord Gendry had made it known since he stepped through the doors that she could come and take his linens whenever. He wasn’t doing anything out of the ordinary other than reading letters and learning numbers.Alba hadn’t seen milord at dinner that night so she was going to kindly ask if he needed the maester at hand. Instead of an ill lord, she comes to find Princess Arya’s bringer of dawn between Lord Gendry’s cheeks.

It’s not, of course, the first time she’s intruded on a Baratheon being licked in such a manner she’d stumbled upon a similar scene with Renly’s squire Loras Tyrell years ago but at five and twenty she had yet to see a woman display the same ardent hunger.It had her rather curious. The good lord seemed to appreciate it judging by the moans he was trying to stifle. Massaging his cheeks the Arya worked at him licking slow and lightly to slowly teasing a finger inside him. The moans can no longer be stifled grunts moans and whimpers of the man fill the room his hands pale as a sheet clinging to the Baratheon yellow silk between his fingers.

The princess blows at the hole withdrawing the finger and tongue. Gendry groans.

“Arya, stop teasing me”

Amused grin lighting her face she turns to the right cheek and gives a cheeky nibble.

“As you wish milord” .She circles back to the target in hand licking and thrusting her fingers at just the right tempo. It clearly wasn’t the first time they’d found this position and judging from Gendry’s groans inching louder and louder it wouldn’t be the last. One of Lord Gendry’s hand’s unclenches drifting from the silken sheet to a new destination his cock. With each thrust, she gave he grinds his hand into his length biting his lip and jutting further into his lover’s fingers.

“Arya” Gendry’s voice stammers.”I-I…so good I can’t”.

“It’s okay let go. I want you to come. Come apart for me Gendry”. She purrs the words against his back kissing and nibbling at each thrust waiting and anticipating that moment he falls apart. Lord Gendry’s climax was a mixture of a half groan and a whimper. He collapses into the sheets and Lady Stark crawls to where he’s sprawled out.

“Did that help your headache?”.Her fingers brush black wisps of hair from his eyes and stares at him with a look of concern.

“Yes, it helps I didn’t have to listen to the lords being stuck up cunts for the evening. Speaking of cunts I do believe it’s your turn” He pulls her on top of him earning a small chuckle from her kissing into their smiles.As he turns to pull Arya the other side of his bed to show her the magic of a lords touch he freezes with his hands at Arya’s hips.

Princess Arya kissing his neck not facing the perpetrator begins to speak.”Would you care to stay for this as well Alba? Milord has an exceptional tongue".With this, she turns her head to face hers smirk at hand watching Gendry frantically whip his head to both women before realising what’s unfolded.

Alba doesn’t quite know what words to find she stammers an apology and darts out the room. Lucian can recognise there’s something going on but he knows when the time come his dear wife will confide in him. She can’t run from facing them. It’s her duty to serve Lord Gendry and ensure that her son is fed and raised with better fairing then she ever did.

 

 

The following night they had chosen to dine alone. She fetched the wine pouring it in their goblets she’s staring at her enjoying the mortification on her face before raising the thing above her head.

“Bottoms up”.

“Must you scare away my handmaiden?”

“Alba told the chambermaid she thought Renly was prettier” She circles the rim of the glass before staring at him.”Perhaps I wanted to show her the prettiest sight in all seven kingdoms you falling apart with my name on your lips”.

Gendry beams before raising the glass to hers.”I can’t argue with that Milady. Now I do believe I have yet to have you on this table”.

 

 

 

If Alba was scared of losing her job for happening upon their relations she’s soon relieved to find the kitchen staff caught Lord Gendry pounding Arya Stark into the oak dining table, the chambermaid caught them masturbating in their shared bath and the butchers caught them fucking against a tavern wall. Perhaps she can look them in the eye after all.


End file.
